


“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear.”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 2nd person POV, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Canon Compliant, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28841070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Original female Character(s), Donquixote "Corazon" Rosinante/Reader
Series: Flufftember 2020 [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 28





	“Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I let my brain run free a bit and added my headcanon that Cora used sign language while pretending to be a pirate. Somehow, communicating through writing or revealing he can talk didn’t match my idea.

It was amazing how much of Cora’s body language laid in his cigarettes. They were with him all the time - truly, you couldn’t remember a single moment since you had met without a cigarette. Either smoking or playing with one, he always had them around. He could leave the ship without money, without a gun or even his sunglasses on - but without a pack of cigarettes in his pocket? The world would rather end faster.

When he couldn’t find the right words to sign, he was gnawing on the filter. If he was lost in thoughts, he rubbed the tip of nose with it. If he was stressed, he was rocking it between index finger and his thumb. If he was mad, he was pulling at it so furiously it was burning out much faster and he often ended with burned fingers. When he was happy, for some reason he liked to put them behind ears. And then forgetting he had them hidden there. It was a rare sight, but you still could remember times when he had at least five of them stocked and peeking from underneath his fluffy locks. And still wondering what did he do with so many cigarettes…

Watching him rotating yet another cigarette in fingers, seconds after he put third behind his left ear was truly… something. Not only silly, but also new: he was very “verbal” with the way he was handling his addiction, but you had never seen him mixing the signals before. Something was clearly bothering him, but the sight was truly too gripping and adorable for you to worry what could be seething in his head. 

“ _(Name)_ ”. Even the way he signed your name was fascinating. You could spend eternity just watching his long, lean fingers arranging into symbols. He was slowlier and more precise than when talking to the Family. As if he was paying much more attention to words said to you than to them. Every time it made you feel special.

“It’s the fourth time you call me.” You smiled at him. “I can assure you I am listening.”

He put the cigarette he was playing with into mouth, but didn’t lit it. Oh. The third sign to the collection. You were excited and intrigued. What was going on?

“ _It’s… Hard to._ ” 

“Well, kinda? Your hands are shaking. But I can understand.”

Forgetting about all four, he pulled yet another cigarette out of the pack and continued the play. It danced between his fingers as he continued signing; how it didn’t fall nor interrupt his speech was truly a mystery. For such a clumsy man he truly was skilled with his hands.

“ _We are leaving the island soon._ ”

Oh. So it was that. By the subtle game of gestures you expected something happy to happen - yet, he brought bad news? You bit the bottom lip to stop a painful twitch of face, but with close to none effect. Yet, he was so focused on his signs and cigarettes he didn’t pay attention.

“ _Marines have changed the course. I shouldn’t have told you but after all that happened between us-_ ”

Exactly. It was so cruel to mention it casually after all the days and nights you had spent together. He had been such an endearing and passionate man you had forgotten he was a pirate. 

“ _I already convinced my brother. You can sail with us._ ”

“What?”

His hands stopped moving as if your voice slapped him like a whip. Cora looked up at you with such innocence and confusion it took everything from you to not slap him for real.

“Do you really think I will drop everything I have here-” you hissed, not sure if angry or sad or disappointed in him “-to sail who knows where with pirates?”

“ _This is the only way for us to stay together._ ”

Another realisation hit you. And then: panic. Yes, you loved this mysterious man, but you never thought of your relationship to become serious. Such irony, you were more ready for news about breakup than him offering you a place in the crew and… confessing to you?

You turned away. You couldn’t see those words. Just couldn’t. If you would see-

You felt his big and warm hand gently grasping your chin and turning you back to him.

“ _Please just look at me while I confess, after that you can look anywhere you like, I swear._ ”

Cora’s hands were shaking. And he had to stop whenever you tried to look away - to grab your chin back and make you watch again. The weirdest confession ever, said in syllables, almost pushed into your face. But as much as he was struggling to keep you in place, to let you listen to him with no sound on his side, he actually never used force. He was so gentle, so patient. Could a pirate really be that good to you?

Your thoughts were truly a mess. You weren’t expecting any of that to happen. Your gazes locked and you saw nervous anticipation in his eyes; a sight that could say even more than the language of his cigarettes. Love confession more clear than his hands could tell.

Was your answer really the suitable one?

Words… Somehow weren’t suitable for what you wanted to tell. Slowly and carefully you used your hands as well. You signed your answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
